Team Hope Of Angels
by Pichu1149
Summary: The Team Hope Of Angels is basicly like pokemon mysterious dungen but my version is difrent. Explore with Angel the vulpix And Justin the riolu as they venture to save the world


**Team Hope Of Angels**

**Chapter 1 **

**My life as a Human?**

The clouds were gray with a small glimmer of light shinning above my head. Uh oh, looks like a storm I said as I walked on towards the front gate of the castle where the temporal towers were. Dialga had been turned against the world…no time its self. I walked on with the orb of time. (Yes I know they are not gears). I kept my head up high, when suddenly I heard a noise unlike any I had heard before. I looked up a flash of lighting suddenly knocked me off my feet. Ahh! I was knocked to the edge of the steep cliff I was walking on. Ugh can't hold on! Suddenly Dialga roared which caused the cliff to shake. As I tried to hang on, I noticed that the small glimmer of light had gotten bigger. With that, I let go. I plummeted towards the rushing ocean water below growling at me with the waves pounding one by one against the edge of the cliff. I blacked out.

"Um excuse me are you ok?" The voice said. "Hello? Please wake up!" As I opened my eyes I saw a vulpix. "Oh thank god you are ok I was so worried". The vulpix said. "Ah, u can talk!?" I said in a panic. "Geez you sure are a strange Riolu" hehe. The vulpix said. "What?" I looked down at my hands. Oh no, I have turned into a pokemon! "But I am a human". I said. "Huh a human? Silly you're a pokemon. Oh by the way my names angel what is yours?" She said. "Oh my name is Justin." I said. "Well, that's a funny name." She said. "Say you look like the kind of guy that likes to explore, am I correct?" She said. "Huh but I"…I was cut off when suddenly two pokemon came by us. They looked at us saying, "hey hey, come with us!" we looked at each other and said ok. We walked with them until we seen a giant house in the shape of a Wigglytuff.

"So we heard u talk about exploring." The pokemon said as it walked on to a bamboo hole-like walk over when suddenly, Pokemon Detected! Pokemon Detected! A loud voice said. "Whose Foot print!" "Whose Foot Print!" Another voice said. "Corphish! Corphish!" The voice said. Suddenly the giant gate of metal lifted open. "Hey hey, come on inside!" The Corphish said. We climbed down the bamboo-like ladder and came upon an open room with poster boards on each side. The Corphish went away and then a Chatot appeared climbing up from the second ladder.

Chapter 2

**The Wigglytuff's Exploration Guild**

"Hello there, you two must be the visitors, now go away, we are very busy right now, very many pokemon are in trouble, disasters one by one, and pokemon turning bad every second." The chatot said. "Wait! We just came here to become an exploration team, that's all". Vulpix said. "What! You two, an exploration team." The chatot said. "Well yes that's what the guild is for, am I correct?" Vulpix said. "Fine come with me, we could use new recruits around here." The chatot said. "Yes! A real exploration team!" Vulpix said.

We went down the next set of bamboo ladder till we came to yet another floor. "Well, quickly now, the guild master is waiting for us." The chatot said. As the door to the guild masters door opened, I couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at us. "Justin, what's wrong?" Vulpix said. "Oh nothing Angel, its nothing!" I barley managed to say. We went in and then the guild master said "Hello! So you want to be an exploration team huh? Well your going to need a name." "Hmm I never thought of a name." Vulpix said. Then it hit me, her name and how she was always hopeful. "Well how about Team Hope Of Angels?" I said. "That's Perfect!" Vulpix said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"A good name, so without further ado, YOM-TAA!" The guild master yelled. "Congratulations! You two are now an official exploration team!" The guild master said. "Now take this and open it." We opened the box and there were all the exploration goodies. "Now you to must get some rest, you must be prepared for tomorrow." The guild master said. The chatot led us to the room for the night. "You two will sleep here for as long as you are in the guild." As the night went on and the clouds disappeared in the dark luminous night, we both fell asleep.

When we woke up the next morning, we went in and learned the procedure and after chatot showed us a mission to do. Hmm a mission for rookies lets take a look. Ah! This one will do. Here read it. The chatot said. I opened the letter and read it aloud, the letter said this: Dear brave explorers, I need your help! I lost my precious flame orb in a place called beach cave. Offering generous reward, Growlith. "Wait retrieving something for someone isn't really exploring." Vulpix said. "Oh but it is, you see we are a guild and we save helpless pokemon no matter the cause." The chatot said. "Fine, I guess well have to then." Vulpix said as we left the guild and towards beach cave.


End file.
